Kaider Sickfic
by Hufflepuffgirl13
Summary: Kai gets sick the day before his anniversary and all of his friends still come over. The usual Kai/Cinder, Cress/Thorne, Scarlet/Wolf, Winter/Jacin


Kai-

I woke up early today, almost Cinder early,I swear that my wife was up at five am sharp every morning! She had already made it into the shower, doesn't she ever sleep? Today I didn't really care what time she got up, I normally wouldn't get to see her in a day but today neither of us had any responsibilities or problems to deal with, today was a free day. Until I noticed my headache,'Great just what I need today' I thought. I heard the shower stop. A few minutes later I heard the bathroom door open, I cracked open my eyes and saw my beautiful wife standing there. Her hair was still wet and it glistened in the ethereal sunlight that filtered into the room.

"What's up?" Cinder asked as she flopped onto the the bed next to me

"Not much, looking at my gorgeous wife," I replied

"Why do you look like something hurts then?"

"I just have a headache, that's all," cue the coughing fit ", and maybe a small cough" I managed to get out in between my coughs and the occasional sneeze. Cinder pursed her lips and gave him a quick look over to see if he actually was telling the truth ",Are you actually sick?" she questioned and gave him a look like she didn't quite believe that her husband was sick the day before their anniversary. "I don't know about you, I think you're just being an egrote," she said with a smirk

"What's an egrote?" I asked

"Someone who is faking being sick to get the day off," she replied casually as if everyone should know what that was. That cybernetic brain sure could get to me sometimes.

Then my stomach revolted, I made a mad dash for the bathroom. I ended up spilling my guts out to the toilet. This was not how I wanted to spend my free day. I felt Cinder rubbing my back in small soothing circles, I stopped retching and leaned back into my spouse. "Really kai, the day before our anniversary?" She clicked her tongue in mock disappointment ",You really ought to start talking to your immune system about its timing!"

"Really Cinder, I'm lying on the bathroom floor, sick and you're making fun of me!? Why would you do that to your, poor, helpless, sick husband who loves you so dearly?" I whispered because my throat was starting to hurt.

"Okay, I'm sorry, do you want to try to get back to bed then?" she asked, this time with a bit more sympathy for my condition.

About five minutes later I was situated in my bed, in a fortress of pillows because Cinder got carried away making me comfy, Cinder was now sitting on the edge of my bed watching me with a crease in her eyebrows. "How are you doing?" she asked leaning forward and gently touched my head with a cold hand.

"Not to good," I said as I leaned into her cool touch, she shifted her hand down to my cheek, I moved a little bit and she took her hand away. I made a whine of protest. She looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" I asked with a slight whimper.

"It's just…" Cinder paused ", I've never actually had to take care of anyone before… I don't know what to do!"

"That's fine, I'm not very picky when I'm sick, I just like having people around me so if anything happens then I have someone to keep an eye on me" I said softly so she would calm down a bit, if she got to agitated then she overheated and started shutting down. Literally.

"Do you want me to go find Torin? He might know how to make you feel better." Cinder said as she stood up and started towards the door.

"If I get worse then I guess you can.." I said as I leaned back into the pillows. I had another onslaught of my stomach, it felt like my stomach was being attacked by an army from the inside. I curled up into a ball and groaned.

"Oh, great" said Cinder as she grabbed a garbage can for me, and I was once again puking my guts out. "Go. Get. Torin" I whimpered, I heard quick footsteps leave the room.

Cinder-

I ran out of the room and down the hall to Kai's study, I found Torin sitting at the desk staring blankly at the paper that was on top of it. "Wow, you sure are getting a lot done." I said as I ran into the study. Torin's head snapped up ", Oh, Cinder!" He said with obvious relief ", what are you doing here on your day off?"

"Kai is really sick!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he has been throwing up all morning and I don't know what to do!" I rushed. He stood up and followed me back to our room. Once we got back Kai was curled in a ball and sleeping with his face scrunched up as though in pain, I went over and sat on the edge of the bed while Torin found a thermometer. I gingerly shook Kai to wake him up, he cracked open his eye and regarded us with tired, brown eyes. "We need to take your temperature," I told him. He opened his mouth and Torin stuck the thermometer in his mouth. We sat on the bed next to Kai and waited for the _beep_ of the thermometer. It finally came, I took the thermometer out of his mouth ", 103.2, not too bad…" I said as I glanced at Torin who just nodded and then stood up and got a glass of water for everyone. I gave him a smile when he came back, he really was a nice person. He accepted Kai's choice to marry me and is like a father to Kai. "I really do appreciate everything you've done for us," I told him in a whisper since Kai had fallen back asleep

"I'm glad. I've always wanted someone who can help me keep Kai in line!"

"He is a handful!" I said with a slight giggle.

"Yes he is, yes he is"

"But now he's sick the day before our anniversary," I snapped my fingers ", That's what I forgot to do! I need to tell our friends that Kai is sick so we have to postpone our anniversary!"

"That's okay, I can message them for you," Torin said. Then a message droid came in saying that the Rampion had just entered the cargo bay. "Go talk to them. I'll keep an eye on Kai." Torin told me. Instead of responding I ran out of the room down to the cargo bay. Cress and Thorne were both coming out of the ship, Cress squealed and ran at me we hugged, Thorne followed and have her a tight squeeze, "Where's lover boy?" Asked Thorne with a smirk

I ,equally sassy, answered, " he's sick" Cress frowned "sick?"

"Yup, sick, like throw up everything I've ever eaten sick." I confirmed, Cress looked horrified while Thorne was holding back laughter. Once Cress noticed that Thorne was laughing she slapped him on the arm, then I started laughing and Cress looked at us like we were both completely crazy, that just made us laugh harder. Once we had finally calmed down enough to talk I asked them to come in, we headed to my room. Torin messaged me and it popped up in my vision telling me Kai had woken up. We got to the door and carefully made our way in, Kai was propped up on a stack of pillows. Thorne was the first to speak," Well then, sick before your anniversary?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yup", answered Kai with a small cough. Cress couldn't seem to process that Kai was sick. All of a sudden another message popped up in my vision, it was from Scarlet, she was just about to land. I quickly informed the others about this, Cress decided to come with me to the landing bay to greet Scarlet, Wolf and their six year old daughter, Charlotte. Cress and I arrived just as they were landing their craft. As soon as the ship set down, Scarlet came running at us in a flurry of red curls! All of us, me, Cress, and Scarlet, were a heap of laughing girls we slowly stood up from the ground still laughing, I turned around to see Wolf walking slowly down the stairs holding the hand of Charlotte, she was talking about something while Wolf was nodding at her, as soon as she saw me and cress though, she let go of Wolf's hand and ran at us screaming "AUNTY!" I started laughing at Wolf's face, but then I got a hug from Charlotte and I looked at her. She had grown a lot in the past few months, her hair was bright red and curly like her mom's but she got her bright green eyes from her dad, she had a splash of freckles across her nose and she was wearing a bright red dress. "Wow, you've grown!" I told her with a smile! She just grinned in return and I saw that she was missing her two front teeth. I explained to Scarlet and Wolf that Kai was sick. They said they really didn't mind and still wanted to see him.

I lead them up to where Kai, Thorne, and Torin were. They were laughing when we entered.

Winter and Jacin came about an hour later. We were watching some kids shows since Charlotte was still quite young. At about nine Scarlet stated that it was Charlotte's bedtime so I lead her over to her and Wolf's room. After that we watched movies until midnight, after that I got after Kai for still being awake and we decided to call it a night.

We spent the next day watching movies and lying around the room. By that night everyone had Kai's cold and we were all stuck like that for another week. We loved every second of it though.

Yes I know I suck at endings..


End file.
